pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eeveelution
An is a popular term among fans that is used for the current group of eight Pokémon that evolve from Eevee. Eeveelution is a portmanteau from the words "Eevee" and "evolution". The term Eeveelution is because Eevee can evolve in different kinds of other Eeveelutions but with different kinds of types. The Eeveelutions are very liked among collectors when it goes about a full set of all eight evolutions including Eevee. Generations Many Eeveelutions have made their first appearances in almost every Pokémon handheld game since Generation I. The first three to be introduced in the first generation are Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon, which evolve from Eevee through the use of a Water Stone, Thunderstone, and Fire Stone, respectively. Two more Eeveelutions were later introduced: Espeon and Umbreon. These two can only evolve from an Eevee with a high level of happiness, and at different times of the day (Espeon during the day/morning, Umbreon during the night/dusk), starting in Generation II, and onward. In Generation III, no new Eeveelutions were introduced, but in Generation IV, two new Eeveelutions were created, which are: Leafeon, who evolves from Eevee when leveled up near the green moss stone in Eterna Forest, and Glaceon, who evolves from Eevee when leveled up near an ice rock on Route 216/217. In February 2013, Nintendo revealed a new Eeveelution for Generation VI, named Sylveon. Generation I There were three Eeveelutions introduced in the first generation of the Pokémon series, all three of which are obtainable through use of a Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunder Stone. Eevee Eevee is the base Pokémon of the Eeveelution chain and is considered to be one of the most popular and fan-favorited of all the Pokémon. Eevee was introduced in Generation I and can be obtained in Pokémon Green, Red, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen at the top floor of the Celadon Condominiums in Celadon City, but the player can only obtain one per game. Eevee can also be obtained in Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver from the NPC named Bill after speaking to him in his house in Goldenrod City, if you have already met him in the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City. There is a second way to obtain Eevee in Pokémon Gold and Silver, which requires the player to obtain a total of 6666 coins at the Game Corner. Eevee is also obtainable as a starter Pokémon in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, the player will obtain an Eevee from the NPC Bebe in Hearthome City, but there is a difference between versions. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, the player will obtain an Eevee from Bebe after obtaining the National Pokédex, but in Pokémon Platinum, obtaining Eevee from Bebe does not need a prerequisite. Eevees can also be found in the wild at the Trophy Garden of Backlot Mansion below Hearthome City. Eevee can also be obtained as a gift in Pokémon Black and White 2 from Amanita in Castelia City, but is extremely hard to find in Castelia City. Vaporeon Vaporeon is the Water-Type Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution forms, and can only be obtained through use of a Water Stone. It is known as the Bubble Jet Pokémon. When the player evolves his/her Eevee into a Vaporeon, the player can teach Vaporeon the HM Surf. Vaporeon is strong against Flareon since Water-type Pokémon attacks are super effective against Fire-type Pokémon. However, Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon and Leafeon since Water-type Pokémon is weak to Grass and Electric-types. It is known that Vaporeon's highest stat is its HP. Jolteon Jolteon is the Electric-type Lightning Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution forms, and can only be obtained through use of a Thunder Stone. Jolteon is strong against Vaporeon, due to the fact that Electric-type Pokémon abilities are super effective against Water-type Pokémon. It is known that Jolteon's highest stat is Speed. Flareon Flareon is the Fire-type Flame Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution forms, and can only be obtained through use of a Fire Stone. Flareon is weak against Vaporeon, since Fire-Type Pokémon are weak to Water-Type abilities, however, because Fire-types are strong against Grass and Ice-types, Flareon is super effective against Leafeon and Glaceon. It is known that Flareon's highest stat is Attack. Generation II Espeon Espeon is the Psychic-Morning Sun evolution of Eevee, it is of the Psychic-type, along with Umbreon takes advantage of the Day/Night and friendship features, Eevee will only evolve into Espeon with high friendship in the daytime. It is known that its highest stat is Special Attack. Espeon is weak against Umbreon since Dark-type abilities are super effective against Psychic Pokémon. It is known that Espeon's highest stat is Special Attack. Umbreon Umbreon is the Dark-type Eeveelution. It is known as the Moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon takes advantage of the friendship and day/night features, as Eevee will only evolve into Umbreon by leveling up with high friendship at night. Umbreon is strong against Espeon because Dark-type attacks are super effective against Psychic Pokémon, however, it is weak against Sylveon due to Dark-types weakness to Fairy-types. Umbreon is so in touch with the moon that Umbreon`s rings glow at nighttime. Umbreon's highest stat is Special Defense. Generation IV Leafeon Leafeon is the Grass-type Verdant Eeveelution. An Eevee will only evolve into Leafeon if the player character touches a mossy rock, then levels up the Eevee in one of the sections of grass directly next to it. Leafeon is strong against Vaporeon, due to Grass-types being strong against Water-types, but it's weak against both Flareon and Glaceon due to Grass being weak against both Fire and Ice-type Pokemon. Its highest stat is Defense. Glaceon Glaceon is the Ice-type Fresh Snow Eeveelution. This Pokémon is an Ice-type and an Eevee will evolve into Glaceon if the player character touches an icy rock, then levels the Eevee up next to the icy rock. Glaceon is strong against Leafeon due to Grass-types beings weak to Ice-types but is weak against Flareon due to Ice-types weakness to Fire-types. Its highest stat is Special Attack, similar to Espeon. Generation VI Sylveon Sylveon is a Fairy-type Intertwining Eeveelution new to Generation VI. The way to obtain this new addition to the Eevee family is to use the bonding application in Pokémon X & Y called Pokémon-Amie and Pokémon Sun and Moon called Pokémon Refresh. After getting at least two levels of affection, you level your Eevee up while knowing a Fairy-type move, and it will evolve shortly after. Sylveon is strong against Umbreon due to Dark-types Pokémon being weak to Fairy-types. Sylveon's highest stats is Special Defense, similar to Umbreon. Trivia *With the exception of Jolteon, each Eeveelution has been owned by a character who played a large role in multiple episodes and isn't a Gym Leader. **Vaporeon: Ursula **Flareon: Ursula **Espeon: Sakura **Umbreon: Gary Oak and Gladion **Leafeon: Zoey **Glaceon: May **Sylveon: Serena *Umbreon is the only Eeveelution who had a unique type combination at the time it was released, as it was the only pure type until Generation III introduced Poochyena, Mightyena, and Absol. *Both of the Generation IV Eeveelutions were owned by two of Dawn's rivals: Zoey owns Leafeon, while May owns Glaceon. **Dawn's other rival, Ursula, owns two of the three original Generation I Eeveelutions: Vaporeon and Flareon. *Virgil owns every pre-Generation VI Eeveelution. *No new Eeveelutions were revealed in Generation III, V, VII, or VIII. **As a result, Generation I is the only odd-numbered Generation to feature any Eeveelutions. **In contrast to this, Generation VIII is the only even-numbered Generation not to feature any Eeveelutions. *Sylveon is the only Eeveelution to have been introduced without at least one other Eeveelution introduced in the same Generation. *The Gold and Silver beta showed that Umbreon was originally a -type, which explains why the Pokédex mentions it secretes toxic liquid from its skin. *All Eeveelutions have base stats that contain 60, 65, 65, 95, 110 and 130. **Thus, all of the Eeveelutions have a base stat of 525. **So far, no Eeveelutions have their HP or their Special Defense as their lowest stat. *All Eeveelutions are of a singular type and none are of the same type as each other. In addition, there are no dual-type Eeveelutions. *Currently, there are no , , , , , , , , or -type Eeveelutions. *Despite the term "Eeveelution" being a fan-made term, it has been used multiples times in official merchandise. It originally wasn't recognized by Nintendo or GameFreak, however, the term made an appearance in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, after its debut in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2. *All Eeveelutions can use a move of every type via level up except for any , , or -type moves. **They also all learn the moves Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack and Last Resort at the same level, no matter what level they are. *Vaporeon and Glaceon are the only Eeveelutions to share a type in the TCG. *None of the Eeveelutions have a type that was physical before Generation IV. **However, the type was introduced later, in Generation VI. Gallery 133Eevee Dream.png 134Vaporeon Dream.png 135Jolteon Dream.png 136Flareon Dream.png 196Espeon Dream.png 197Umbreon Dream.png 470Leafeon Dream.png 471Glaceon Dream.png 700Sylveon Dream.png Category:Miscellaneous Category:Event Pokémon